We propose to undertake a fundamental research program in mass spectrometry and combined gas chromatography-mass spectrometry (GC-MS) dealing with the analysis of selected classes of biologically significant compounds. Among the areas of proposed investigation are the study of the metabolism of dopaminergic agonists such as apomorphine and N-n-propylnorapomorphine, applications of GC-MS to the identification of natural products derived from plants exhibiting antitumor activity. Included in this program are fundamental studies exhibiting antitumor activitiy. Included in this program are fundamental studies in GC-MS interfacing based on the use of micropacked columns. Derivatization techniques will be utilized for the vapor phase (GC-MS) analysis of the various types of compounds in question. Isotopically labeled compounds will be synthesized from intermediate available from other synthetic programs currently in progress in the university, and will be used as internal standards for GC/MS analysis or to assist in the interpretation of fragmentation patterns.